


Some Help Required

by simplyn2deep



Series: The Shame of it All series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene was always there for Peter, even when he needed a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Help Required

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** written for the mini-bingo square _Broken Pinky Toe_  
>  **A/N 1:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).  
>  **A/N 2:** this is a snippet from an original piece I started years ago. I liked where it was going, but then I stopped writing it for some reason. I might pick it up again.

Jolene turned and continued to look out at the moon. She sighed softly wishing that Peter was out on the escape with her, but instead he was off sulking in someplace other than his room.

After a few minutes, Jolene could hear the faint sound of water coming from the bathroom. She knew that any minute, Peter would call for her to help him with his shower or bath. Having your foot and leg in a cast due to a broken pinky toe made it virtually impossible for him to shower on his own. Jolene still needed to find out how exactly Peter broke his pinky toe, but he was keeping quiet on the whole matter. The slight blush that crept up his neck and cheeks always made her want to keep pushing the subject.

Usually Peter would ask one of his flavors of the month for help with personal things, but seeing as it was just her, Peter called for her. She didn't mind. He did the same for her once before.

“Jo...” Peter hesitantly called out.

“Yeah Petey...” She said as she swung her legs into the apartment from off the fire escape.

Peter appeared in the doorway of his room, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. "I'm going to need some help," he softly admitted.

Jolene laughed some as she got off the bed and walked to him, “What'll it be tonight?” She asked as she followed him to the bathroom, “Bath, shower or hose down?”

Peter looked at her, a little smile playing at his lips, “Just a bath this time.” He pointed to the blue washcloth sitting on the sink next to the tub.

Jolene nodded her head, “Need help with your pants too?”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Only in your dreams Jolene...”

She shot him the _what's that supposed to mean?_ look.

“Oh you don't have to pretend...” Peter said as he removed his pants, “I know you watch me.” Once his pants were off he carefully got in the tub with Jolene's help. She placed a couple of folded towels on the side of the tub and helped him put his cast-clad foot on it. “Truth is...” he began again, “I've done it once or twice myself.”

“Done what?” Jolene asked as she walked to him and sat on the closed toilet seat. They both knew he could do this on his own, but it was one of the few times they let their guards down long enough to be nearly intimate with each other.

“Watched your every move.” he said turning his head and looking at her.

Jolene swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, “You...watch me?” she picked the washcloth up off the counter and dipped it in the warm water. “Why?” She picked up the men's body wash, squeezed the contents onto it and began to wash his body.

"Why not?" Pete countered. "I've been doing it for years. I enter into a room and my eyes automatically search you out if I know you're there."


End file.
